What's Bugging You?
" | image = What's-Bugging-You?.png | number = Season 3, Episode 5 | code = 305 | airdate = May 12, 2008 | snack = Cupcakes at Uniqua's house | genre = Rumba | writer = Adam Peltzman | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = High Flying Adventures! | previous = "Fly Girl" | next = "Chichen-Itza Pizza"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Wormans *Common Housefly "Rumba plays as Pest Controllers Uniqua and Tyrone try to rid Lady Tasha's mansion of Wormans so she can get into Mr. Spiffy's Spiffy Club." ﻿A fly is seen buzzing around the backyard. Uniqua and Tyrone walk out behind it and explain to the viewer how they are the "Best Pest Control", who can understand bugs and other house pests. The two make the fly stop flying around the viewer by making buzzing noises and flapping their arms. The fly is gone. They sing the "What's Bugging You?" song. Uniqua also tells the viewer about the day's appointment with Tasha. The backyard transforms into the driveway of a fancy house. Uniqua and Tyrone enter it. Tasha is waiting at the door. She greets the pest control and tells them to get to work. They sing "What's Bugging You?" again. Uniqua discovers a Worman in the house, and tells Tasha. Tasha is terrified, and tells them that Mr. Spiffy, the head of the Spiffy Club, is going to inspect her house today of any thing disgusting, dirty, or not clean. Tasha also explains how she won't be able to become a member of the club if her house isn't spiffy. The doorbell rings. Tasha knows that it is Mr. Spiffy. Tyrone and Uniqua follow the Worman into the kitchen. The Worman escapes out the door to a different room. Tyrone and Uniqua come up with a way to lure the Worman into their clutch - make cupcakes. If they make the cupcakes, the Worman will smell the food and come back inside. The pest control start baking. Meanwhile, Pablo (Mr. Spiffy) is checking the other rooms of Tasha's house. He is writing down notes on a clipboard. Tasha and Pablo sing "My Name Is Spiffy". The microwave rings in the kitchen. Tyrone gets the cupcakes out. The Worman smells the food and dashes into the room. Other Wormans also come in from the window. They eat all of the cupcakes and dash into another room. Tyrone and Uniqua follow after them and find them breaking items in Tasha's bedroom. Then the Wormans start hiding in vases. Uniqua and Tyrone catch the Wormans in the vases by pretending to "play" with them. They sing the song "Get Those Little Critters". One Worman is left, but the pest control has no time to catch it because Mr. Spiffy is coming into the bedroom. Uniqua and Tyrone pretend to be statues and stand completely still. Mr. Spiffy inspects the room. He feels the Worman on his head. He asks Tasha if there is anything on his head. Tasha answers with telling him "your hat." The Worman jumps off. Pablo walks to another room. Tasha asks Tyrone and Uniqua what is going on. They tell her that they are playing with the Wormans, and invite her to play too. Tasha says no and moves on. The Pest Control members realize the Wormans want to play in the living room and run after them. They wreck the living room as Tyrone and Uniqua beg them to stop. Tasha and Mr. Spiffy are walking into the room. Tasha tells Mr. Spiffy that he can not come in, but Mr. Spiffy explains that he needs to. He sees that the Wormans are chanting "Conga!" in a conga line and the pest control are too. Mr. Spiffy explains to Tasha that he can't allow her in to the Spiffy Club if she has a pest-filled messy house. Then Tasha decides to join and Mr. Spiffy tries to, too, and with Uniqua and Tyrone, they sing "The Worman Party". He realizes having a boring spiffy house is not as fun as having a fun messy house, so he lets Tasha join the club for teaching him how to enjoy his life. Pablo's stomach growls and Tasha asks if the sound is another pest. Pablo tells her that it was just his stomach and he is hungry. Uniqua invites the troop over for cupcakes at her house. Tasha's fancy house turns back into the backyard and they all sing the end song. They all go inside Uniqua's house. Tyrone and Uniqua open the previously closed door and shout "What's bugging you?" *Uniqua: Pest Controller Uniqua *Pablo: Mr. Spiffy *Tyrone: Pest Controller Tyrone *Tasha: Lady Tasha *"What's Bugging You?" *"My Name Is Spiffy" *"Get Those Little Critters" *"The Worman Party" *This episode premiered at 9:00 am on Nickelodeon, which means "It's a Bug's World" will premiere at 9:30 am on Nickelodeon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3